


Medieval Pricing Chart

by Ladi3defective



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, 13th Century CE RPF, 14th Century CE RPF, 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, No Fandom
Genre: 13th Century CE, 14th Century, 15th Century, 16th Century CE, Gen, Referencematerial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladi3defective/pseuds/Ladi3defective
Summary: A reference tool created from the lists of Medieval objects and contemporary pricing (http://www.luminarium.org/medlit/medprice.htm), a historical currency calculator, (http://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/currency-converter/#currency-result), and Google's currency conversion calculator. Enjoy!





	Medieval Pricing Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a great deal of time on this, both in 2018, when I originally wrote this down on paper, and in 2019, when I got paranoid about the accuracy of my numbers and decided to redo the whole thing, this time, digitally. Any and all mistakes are mine, feel free to use as you like and comment with suggestions. Hopefully some fellow nerds who love this kind of detail will have fun with it, whether it's for a story, a D&D campaign, or your own personal edification. I have updated with wages for various occupations and the prices in USD. Remember, if you really want to nitpick, use this in combination with other resources including lists of wages and averages of disposable income. Have fun you dorks!!  
> p.s. If you want a neater chart version of all this, feel free to comment and I can try and find a way to send you one :)

Object:  
Original Price:  
Approx. Time:  
Modern Price (British Pounds 2017):  
USD (2019):

Spinning Wheel  
10 Pence  
1460  
26.79 Pounds  
$33.41

Hammers  
8 Pence 2 Shillings  
1510  
22.09-88.37 Pounds  
$27.55-110.22

Axe  
5 Pence  
1460  
13.40 Pounds  
$16.71

Spade and Shovel  
3 Pence  
1457  
8.04 Pounds  
$10.03

Two Yokes  
4 Shillings  
1350  
117.45 Pounds  
$146.39

Augur  
3 Pence  
1460  
8.04 Pounds  
$10.03

Anvil  
1 Pound  
1510  
662.76 Pounds  
$826.63

Bellows  
1 Pound, 10 Shillings  
1510  
994.15 Pounds  
$1239.95

2 Chisels  
8 Pence  
1510  
22.09 Pounds  
$27.55

Complete Set of Armorer’s Tools  
13 Pounds, 16 Shillings, 11 Pence  
1510  
9,176.53 Pounds  
$11445.43

Knight’s Two Horses  
Up to 2 Pounds, 10 Shillings  
1370  
1, 226. 18 Pounds  
$1529.35

Peasant’s Sword  
6 Pence  
1340  
18.73 Pounds  
$23.36

Wine (Best Gascon in London)  
4 Pence per Gallon  
1330  
10.22 Pounds per Gallon  
$12.75

Wine (Best Rhenish in London)  
8 Pence per Gallon  
1330  
20.44 Pounds per Gallon  
$25.49

Wine (Cheapest)  
3-4 Pence per Gallon  
1270  
9.12-12.16 Pounds per Gallon  
$11.37-15.17

Wine (Best)  
8-10 Pence per Gallon  
1270  
24.33-30.41 Pence per Gallon  
$30.35-37.93

Ale (Good)  
1.5 Pence per Gallon  
1350  
3.675 Pence per Gallon  
$4.58

Ale (Medium)  
1 Pence per Gallon  
1350  
2.45 Pence per Gallon  
$3.06

Ale (Poor)  
0.75 Pence per Gallon  
1350  
1.8375 Pence per Gallon  
$2.29

Ale (Best in Somerset)  
0.75 Pence per Gallon  
1340  
2.34 Pence per Gallon  
$2.91

Ale (Best in London)  
1.25 Pence per Gallon  
1340  
3.9 Pence per Gallon  
$4.85

Dried Fruits (eg Raisins, Dates, Figs, Prunes)  
1-6 Pence per lb  
1350  
2.45-14.68 Pounds per lb  
$3.05-18.27

Spices (eg Cinnamon, Cloves, Mace, Pepper, Sugar)  
1-3 Shillings per lb  
1350  
29.36-88.09 Shillings per lb  
$36.54-109.64

Pepper  
1Shillings, 1 Pence  
1280  
37.60 Pounds  
$46.80

Saffron  
12-15 Shillings  
1350  
352.34-440.43 Pounds  
$438.50-548.13

Cow  
9 Shillings, 5 Pence  
1350  
276.49 Pounds  
$344.10

Cow  
6 Shillings  
1290  
220.64 Pounds  
$274.59

Ox  
13 Shillings, 1.25 Pence  
1350  
387.2125 Pounds  
$481.90

Sheep  
1 Shilling, 5 Pence  
1350  
41.60 Pounds  
$41.60

Male Goat (Somerset)  
9-10 Pence  
1340  
28.09-31.21 Pounds  
$34.96-38.84

Male Goat (London)  
1 Shilling, 5 Pence  
1340  
53.06 Pounds  
$66.03

Pig (Somerset)  
2 Shillings  
1340  
74.90 Pounds  
$93.21

Two Chickens  
1 Pence  
1350  
2.45 Pounds  
$3.05

Twenty Four Eggs  
1 Pence  
1350  
2.45 Pounds  
$3.05

Goose (London)  
6-8 Pence  
1370  
12.26-16.35 Pounds  
$15.26-20.35

80 lbs Cheese  
3 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1270  
121.64 Pounds  
$151.38

Cost of Feeding A Knight’s Or Merchant’s Household Per Year  
30-100 Pounds  
1450  
18,732.15-62,440.49 Pounds  
$23312.63-77708.75

A Lord’s Meals  
7 Pence per Day  
1380  
18 Pounds  
$22.40

An Esquire’s Meals  
4 Pence per Day  
1380  
10.29 Pounds  
$12.81

A Yeoman’s Meals  
3 Pence per Day  
1380  
7.71 Pounds  
$9.60

A Groom’s Meals  
1 Pence per Day  
1380  
2.57 Pounds  
$3.20

Tuition at Monastery School  
2 Pounds per Year  
1390  
1,324.24 Pounds  
$1648.05

Boarding at Oxford  
5 Pounds, 4 Shillings per Year  
1370  
2,550.46 Pounds  
$3174.11

Clothing for Oxford University  
2 Pounds per Year  
1370  
980.95 Pounds per Year  
$1220.82

Schoolmaster’s Boarding at Croyden  
2 Shillings per Week  
1390  
66.21 Pounds per Week  
$82.40

Schoolmaster’s Instruction at Croyden  
13 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1390  
441.41 Pounds  
$549.35

University Minimum Tuition  
2-3 Pounds per Year  
1370  
980.95-1,471.42 Pounds per Year  
$1220.82-1831.22

University Tuition for a Student of Good Birth  
4-10 Pounds per Year  
1370  
1,961.89-4,904.74 Pounds per Year  
$2441.62-6104.07

Seven Books  
5 Pounds  
1479  
3,456.44 Pounds  
$4301.63

126 Books  
113 Pounds  
1390  
74,819.67 Pounds  
$93114.95

Rent for a Cottage  
5 Shillings per Year  
1350  
146.81 Pounds per Year  
$182.71

Rent for a Craftsman's House  
1 Pound per Year  
1350  
587.24 Pounds per Year  
$730.83

Rent for a Merchant’s House  
2-3 Pounds per Year  
1350  
1,174.47-1,761.71 Pounds per Year  
$1461.66-2192.48

Craftsman’s House, which includes a shop, work area, 2-3 bays, tile roof, and a room for workers)  
10-15 Pounds  
1430  
6,244.05-9,366.07 Pounds  
$7770.88-11252.31

Well Built Row House in York  
Up to 5 Pounds per Year  
1430  
3,122.02 Pounds per Year  
$3885.43

Merchant’s House  
33-66 Pounds  
1430  
20,605.36-41,210.72 Pounds  
$25643.89-51287.77

House with Courtyard  
90+ Pounds  
1430  
56,196.44 Pounds  
$69937.87

Large Tiled Barn  
83 Pounds  
1310  
50,770.38 Pounds  
$63185.01

Fashionable Gown  
10-50 Pounds  
1370  
4,904.74-24,523.69 Pounds  
$6104.07-30519.49

Shoes for the Gentry  
4 Pence  
1470  
11.43 Pounds  
$14.22

Boots for the Gentry  
6 Pence  
1470  
17.14 Pounds  
$21.33

Purse for the Gentry  
1.5 Pence  
1470  
4.23 Pounds  
$5.25

Hat for the Gentry  
10 Pence-1 Shilling, 1 Pence  
1470  
28.57-37.15 Pounds  
$35.56-46.23

Craftsman’s Tabard and Super-Tunic  
3 Shillings  
1290  
110.32 Pounds  
$137.30

A Reeve’s Dark Brown Robe  
6 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1350  
185.96 Pounds  
$231.43

A Reeve’s Red Robe  
5 Shillings, 3 Pence  
1350  
154.15 Pounds  
$191.84

Wealthy Peasants’s Linen Chemise  
8 Pence  
1310  
20.39 Pounds  
$25.38

Wealthy Peasants’s Shoes  
6 Pence  
1310  
15.29 Pounds  
$19.03

Wealthy Peasants’s Woolen Garment  
3 Shillings  
1310  
91.75 Pounds  
$114.19

Wealthy Peasants’s Fur-lined Garment  
6 Shillings, 8 Pence  
1370  
163.49 Pounds  
$203.47

Wealthy Peasants’s Tunic  
3 Shillings  
1370  
73.57 Pounds  
$91.56

Wealthy Peasants’s Linen  
1 Shilling  
1370  
24.52 Pounds  
$30.52

Landless Serfs’s Tunic  
1-6 Pence  
1350  
2.45-14.68 Pounds  
$3.05-18.27

Cloth for a Peasant’s Tunic  
8 Pence-1 Shilling, 3 Pence per Yard  
1330  
20.44-38.33 Pounds per Yard  
$25.44-47.70

Best Wool Fabric  
5 Shillings per Yard  
1380  
154.29 Pounds per Yard  
$192.02

Silk Fabric  
10-12 Shillings per Yard  
1450  
312.20-374.64 Pounds per Yard  
$388.54-466.25

Cloth Provided Yearly by a Lord to Esquires  
3 Shillings per Yard  
1290  
110.32 Pounds per Yard  
$137.30

Cloth Provided Yearly by a Lord to Yeomen  
2 Shillings per Yard  
1290  
73.55 Pounds per Year  
$91.53

Cloth Provided Yearly by a Lord to Lesser Servants  
1 Shilling, 7 Pence per Yard  
1290  
58.22 Pounds per Yard  
$72.46

Furs Added to Garment  
2-3+ Pounds  
1450  
1,248.81-1,873.21+ Pounds  
$1554.18-2331.26+

Ready-Made Milanese Armor  
8 Pounds, 6 Shillings, 8 Pence  
1440  
5,359.41 Pounds  
$6669.92

Squire’s Armor  
5 Pounds-6 Pounds, 16 Shillings, 8 Pence  
1440  
3,215.05-4, 393.90 Pounds  
$4001.21-5468.32

Total Armor Owned By a Knight  
16 Pounds, 6 Shillings, 8 Pence  
1370  
8,011.07 Pounds  
$9969.98

Total Armor Owned by Thomas of Woodstock, the Duke of Gloucester  
103 Pounds  
1400  
63,115.68 Pounds  
$78549.04

Peasants’s Sword (Cheap)  
6 Pence  
1340  
18.73 Pounds  
$23.31

Peasant Dowry  
13 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1350  
391.49 Pounds  
$487.22

Peasant Dowry  
1 Pounds, 15 Shillings, 11 Pence  
1350  
1,054.58 Pounds  
$1312.45

Peasant Dowry  
2 Pounds, 17 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1350  
1,683.41 Pounds  
$2095.05

Wedding Feast for a Wealthy Peasant  
1 Pounds  
1350  
587.24 Pounds  
$730.83

Entire Wedding for a Wealthy Peasant  
3-4 Pounds  
1350  
1,761.71-2,348.95 Pounds  
$2192.49-2923.26

Dowry for a Baron’s Daughter  
1000+ Pounds  
1450  
624,404.90 Pounds  
$777087.51

Dowry for an Esquire’s Daughter  
Up to 66 Pounds, 13 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1450  
41,626.99 Pounds  
$51805.83

Queen’s Chariot  
400 Pounds  
1350  
234,894.72 Pounds  
$292332.35

Chariot  
8 Pounds  
1380  
4,937.26 Pounds  
$6144.54

Chariot Maintenance  
1-3 Shillings per Year  
1380  
30.86-92.57 Pounds  
$38.41-115.21

Barge  
10 Pounds  
1380  
6,171.58 Pounds  
$7680.69

Iron-bound Cart  
4 Shillings  
1350  
117.45 Pounds  
$146.17

Guide for a Night  
1 Pence  
1350  
2.45 Pounds  
$3.05

Ferry Ride per Horseman  
1 Pence  
1350  
2.45 Pounds  
$3.05

6 Silver Spoons  
14 Shillings  
1380  
432.01 Pounds  
$537.65

2 Gold Rings with Diamonds  
15 Pounds  
1380  
9,257.36 Pounds  
$11521.02

Gold Ring with a Ruby  
1 Pounds, 6 Shillings, 8 Pence  
1380  
822.88 Pounds  
$1024.09

3 Strings of Pearls  
3 Pounds, 10 Shillings  
1380  
2,160.05 Pounds  
$2688.24

6 Gold Necklaces  
5 Pounds  
1380  
3, 085.79 Pounds  
$3840.34

Candles (Somerset)  
1.5 Pence per lb  
1340  
4.68 Pounds  
$5.82

Candles (London)  
2-2.5 Pence per lb  
1340  
6.24-7.8 Pounds  
$7.77-9.71

Candles (Tallow)  
1.5 Pence per lb  
1450  
3.9 Pounds  
$4.85

Candles (Wax)  
6.5 Pence per lb  
1410  
17.065 Pounds  
$21.24

Barrel  
3 Pence  
1460  
8.04 Pounds  
$10.01

Bottle  
4 Pence  
1460  
10.72 Pounds  
$13.34

Two Buckets  
1 Shilling  
1460  
32.15  
$40.01

One Sheet  
4 Pence  
1460  
10.72 Pounds  
$13.34

Two Sheets, Four Blankets  
5 Shillings, 8 Pence  
1350  
166.38 Pounds  
$207.06

Sixteen Bedspreads, 20 Sheets, 8 Featherbeds  
3 Pounds, 1 Shilling  
1290  
2,243.14 Pounds  
$2791.64

A Duke’s Bed of Gold, with a Blue Satin Canopy  
182 Pounds, 3 Shillings  
1400  
111,616.71 Pounds  
$138909.79

Table  
6 Pence  
1460  
8.04 Pounds  
$10.01

Chair  
3 Pence  
1460  
4.02 Pounds  
$5

Chest  
6 Pence  
1460  
8.04 Pounds  
$10.01

Metal Ewer  
6 Pence  
1350  
14.68 Pounds  
$18.27

Brass Pot  
2 Shillings  
1350  
58.72 Pounds  
$73.08

Basin and Ewer  
8 Pence-2 Shillings, 8 pence  
1350  
19.57-78.30 Pounds  
$24.36-97.45

Towel  
6 Pence  
1350  
14.68 Pounds  
$18.27

Coffer  
1 Shilling  
1350  
2.45 Pounds  
$3.05

Two Stools  
8 Pence  
1350  
19.57 Pounds  
$24.36

Ceramic Cooking Pot  
0.5 Pence  
1340  
1.56 Pounds  
$1.94

Occupation:  
Original Wage:  
Approx. Time:  
Modern Wage British Pounds (2017):  
Modern Wage USD (2019):

Mercenary Knight Banneret  
4 Shillings per Day  
1320  
92.02 Pounds per Day  
$114.52

Mercenary Knight  
2 Shillings per Day  
1320  
46.01 Pounds per Day  
$57.26

Mercenary Man-at-Arms or Squire  
1 Shillings per Day  
1320  
23 Pounds per Day  
$28.62

Regular Army Esquires, Constables, and Centenars  
1 Shillings per Day  
1340  
37.45 Pounds per Day  
$46.61

Regular Army Mounted Archers, Armored Infantry, Hobilars, Vintears  
6 Pence per Day  
1340  
18.73 Pounds per Day  
$23.31

Regular Army Welsh Vintenars  
4 Pence per Day  
1340  
12.48 Pounds per Day  
$15.53

Regular Army Archers  
3 Pence per Day  
1340  
9.36 Pounds per Day  
$11.65

Regular Army Welsh Infantry  
2 Pence per Day  
1340  
6.24 Pounds per Day  
$7.77

Regular Army Captain  
8 Shillings per Day  
1570  
95.29 Pounds per Day  
$118.59

Regular Army Lieutenant  
4 Shillings per Day  
1570  
47.65 Pounds per Day  
$59.3

Regular Army Ensign  
2 Shillings per Day  
1570  
23.82 Pounds per Day  
$29.64

Regular Army Drummer or Trumpeter  
1 Shilling, 9 Pence per Day  
1570  
20.85 Pounds per Day  
$25.95

Regular Army Cavalryman  
1 Shilling, 7 Pence per Day  
1570  
18.86 Pounds per Day  
$23.47

Regular Army Infantry  
8 Pence per Day  
1570  
7.94 Pounds per Day  
$9.88

Laborer  
2 Pounds per Year Maximum  
1270  
1,459.65 Pounds per Year Maximum  
$1816.57

Baron  
200-500+ Pounds per Year  
1270  
145,965.28-364,913.20+ Pounds per Year  
$181657.44-454143.6

Earl  
400-11000 Pounds per Year  
1270  
291,930.56-8,028,090.40 Pounds per Year  
$363314.88-9991159.21

Sergeant at Law  
300 Pounds per Year  
1460  
192,902.85 Pounds per Year  
$240072.42

Chief Armorer  
1 Pounds, 7 Shillings, 8 Pence per Month  
1540  
582.88 Pounds per Month  
$725.41

Other Armorers in the Same Shop  
1 Pound, 5 Shillings per Month  
1540  
526.70 Pounds per Month  
$655.49

Apprentice Armorers in the Same Shop  
6 Pence per Day  
1540  
10.53 Pounds per Day  
$13.10

Master Mason  
4 Pence per Day  
1350  
9.79 Pounds per Day  
$12.18

Carpenters’s Guild Stipend for a Sick Member  
1 Shilling, 13 Pence per Week  
1330  
38.33 Pounds per Week  
$47.7

Weavers  
5 Pence per Day  
1400  
12.77 Pounds per Day  
$15.89

Chantry Priest  
4 Pounds, 13 Shillings, 4 Pence per Year  
1370  
2,288.88 Pounds per Year  
$2848.57

Squires  
13 Shillings, 4 Pence-1 Pound per Year  
1350  
391.49-587.24 Pounds per Year  
$487.22-730.83

Carters, Porters, Falconers, Grooms, Messengers  
5 Shillings-8 Shillings, 8 Pence per Year  
1350  
146.81-166.38 Pounds per Year  
$182.71-207.06

Kitchen Servants  
2-4 Shillings per Year  
1350  
58.72-117.45 Pounds per Year  
$73.08-146.17

Boys and Pages  
1-6 Shillings per Year  
1350  
29.36-176.17 Pounds per Year  
$36.54-219.25

Warden of London Bridges  
10 Pounds per Year  
1380  
6,171.58 Pounds per Year  
$7680.69

Fee to Apprentice with Mercers  
1 Shilling  
1350  
29.36 Pounds  
$36.54

Fee to Apprentice with Carpenters  
2 Shillings  
1350  
58.72 Pounds  
$73.08

Fee to Join a Mercers Guild  
1 Pounds  
1350  
587.24 Pounds  
$730.83

Fee to Join a Carpenter’s Guild  
3 Shillings, 4 Pence  
1350  
97.87 Pounds  
$121.8

Fee to Join a Guild  
6 Shillings, 8 Pence-3 Pounds  
1350  
195.75-1,761.71 Pounds  
$243.62-2192.49

http://www.nationalarchives.gov.uk/currency-converter/  
http://www.luminarium.org/medlit/medprice.htm  
https://camelot.public.iastate.edu/medsources.html


End file.
